


Sleepyhead

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Thorin is so in love, bilbo likes to sleep, he also likes Thorin's coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the tags says everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

When I woke up in the morning, I felt something on my lips, and when I opened my eyes I saw that Bilbo's lip still on mine. Apparently we slept kissing each other. He fell asleep first (as always), but I just couldn't separate ourselves.

I smiled.

It had been three days since I declared myself to the little hobbit in my arms and he told me my feelings were mutual. And since then we slept together and I always give him my coat.

We hadn't tell the company yet, but somehow they seemed to know, because they always found a way to let us alone.

I felt Bilbo moving in my arms and I quickly pulled my lips away from his. He squirmed a bit and made some noises that made me give a small chuckle.

He opened those big eyes and stared at me. I was willing to squeeze him when I saw the scene; My coat topping up above his mouth, and his eyes still showing some sleep. My sleepyhead.

\- Good morning. - I said, kissing his forehead.

\- 'morning. - He replied, his voice muffled by my coat. Although we are in the house of Beorn and there are blankets, Bilbo seemed to like being warmed by my coat.

\- I think we should get up now. - I ran my hand through his hair.

He sighed and closed his eyes again.

I laughed and pressed his body on mine. Well, I guess we would have to spend the rest of the day in bed.

\- I love you. - I whispered in his hair

\- I love you too. - He whispered back already sleeping.


End file.
